


Mysme Mini-Fics!

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, please be aware I did not put a rating because there is sfw and nsfw content on this post, short fics written originally on tumblr, will include warning before actually written text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: These are originally requests and posts that I made on my Tumblr account, Mysmekitten! I will include minor warnings at the beginning of each post or section of writing as well, since there are way too many different things to include, so please be mindful when reading these! Thanks<3





	Mysme Mini-Fics!

**"Edging Seven" (NSFW)**

**(Request regarding MC edging Seven with orgasm denial)  
**

A deep moan escaped his chest as his hands buried themselves in her hair to deepen their kiss. She bit at his lip and it was driving him wild. He ground his crotch against hers, annoyed that there was so much fabric in the way. She pushed him up enough to crawl down his body, and grinned up mischievously at him as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled the fabric of his boxers down and bit her lip when his swollen cock bounced out and bopped her nose. She giggled and licked the tip, lapping on the precum that was forming there. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pushed her forward against his cock, wanting it in her mouth.

She climbed back up and kissed him, telling him to ‘Be patient’.

“I want to cum inside you, honey~,” he moaned against her mouth, and she smiled, licking his lip.

She elicited an 'oof’ from him and she flipped him to his back and straddle him. She rolled her hips against him when his cock fell between her thighs and against the fabric of her panties. He bucked his hips, his tip pressing against her clit. She moved the fabric and pressed him into her lips, and he moaned loudly, pressing his head back into the pillow. She kept rubbing against him, slicking him up so much with her own wetness that she could hear the slicking sound of her moving against him. She could also feel him getting harder, and his breath was hitching more and more.

When she felt he was about to go over the edge, she moved back onto his knees, exposing him to the cool air of the room. He hissed, rolling his hips, and let out an annoyed whimper at her for leaving him still wanting.

She grinned and wiggled her finger at him, making him stick his tongue at her.

She scooted down the bed and rested her arms on his thighs as she ran a finger along his soaked cock. It twitched as she teased the tip with her nail, and pulled her finger away to see a glistening line of both her and his precum. She licked it of her finger and he groaned at the kinkiness of it. She than replaced her finger with her tongue, lapping her essence off of him. Her teeth teased the pulsing vein at the bottom of his shaft, and she teased the indent at the bottom of his tip with the tip of her tongue.

He wiggled anxiously, trying so hard to get her to take all of him into her mouth. She swatted his hip playfully, winking at him. He moaned when she finally wrapped her hot mouth around him, and she sucked him lightly, teasingly. His hand made its way back into her hair, letting rest there as she bobbed her head against him. She tightened her mouth and picked up a faster pace, feeling his body tensing again under her hands.

His head was pressing more and more into the pillow, and his mouth was falling open into a silent gasp. She felt the hardness coming back like before, and his hips were raising up against her. She timed it just right, letting him go with an audible pop, halting his orgasm yet again.

He growled and writhed against her, whimpering. “Baaaaaaaabe!”

She giggled and crawled up next to him, kissing him softly.

“Don’t worry, Seven. I promise to make it worth while for you…when I’m done _toying_ with you~.”

*********

**"Omorashi" (NSFW/Wetplay Trigger warning!!!)**

**(Request was regarding a kink known as omorashi)**

****WARNING: will associate with the ‘peeing’/the sexual pleasure of one peeing on one’s self, so please be advised before reading!!!****

MC was whimpering loudly, holding her knees together tightly. Her hands were hanging from the ceiling, as she was held just high enough to be on her tip-toes. He was sitting in a chair, watching her squirm, his hand wrapped firmly around his hard cock. He was stroking himself slowly, enjoying her torment. She made another moaning sound, dancing a little in place.

“Saeran, please,” she groaned, but she couldn’t really tell what she was actually begging for; for him to come and take her already, or for him to give her permission to _relieve_ herself.

He shushed her, and came to his feet, walking towards her. He pressed himself against her, and she gasped, feeling the pressure against her full bladder. He smirked, forcing her legs apart with his knee.

“You can piss when I tell you,” he hissed against her lips, pressing a searing kiss on them soon after. His hands were roaming over her body, making her tremble more. His cock was nestled between her pressed thighs, and she let out a begging whine.

He pulled himself away and she felt the sudden weight of how full she was drop down, and she ended up relieving herself on his boots. She let out a groan as the pressure left, but he gripped her chin, and her eyes widened at his snear.

“I didn’t say you could wet.”

He pulled her against him and entered her instantly, covering her scream with his kiss. His hands gripped her ass hard, and he spanked her, leaving a large, red hand print. He than tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her head back as he fucked her relentlessly. His mouth found her throat, and he sucked the skin hard, leaving a dark bruise. She felt her inside churn as he pushed further in, and she wet more, it soaking his shirt and jean front. He growled loudly, thrusting harder, making her mouth slack open in a silent gasp.

He came hard inside her, and her body trembled against his, soon going limp. He untied her and she fell into his arms, spent and dirty. He snickered at her, teasing her for being such a _naughty girl_ , and carried her to the bathroom with him.

*********

**"Run Away Assassin" (Triggering, Death mention!)**

**(Request has MC being part of the agency Seven and Vanderwood work for!)  
**

****WARNING: contains triggers for blood/violence/murder! Please be advised before reading!!!****

She pulled her coat around her tighter as she locked to motel room door, tucking the key into her pocket and walking quietly to her car. She kept her face covered by her scarf, glancing side to side to take in the dark parking lot.

She knew they had to be following her by now. She wasn’t sure who was sent after her; but they had to be getting close. It had been several months now that she was on the run, and time seemed to be running out.

She had been working with the Agency for several years now, having been introduced to them by Agent 707. She was assigned the job of monitoring fellow agents, and when they _failed_ in their mission, her job was to, well…

Take care of them.

She had a list tagged to her of the many agents she had _fired_. It always made her heart ache when she knew there was another one she had to go after. The last straw was when they told her she needed to go after an agent who hadn’t gotten the right amount of money from a Swiss account. It was beyond ridiculous and would have been a pointless murder for her to do. So when she denied their orders, they wanted her head.

She got into her car, locking the doors immediately. She glanced in the backseat, making sure no one was hiding there, and revved her car to life. It was time to get moving on to somewhere else. It was frustrating and taxing having to constantly be on the run, but how else was she going to keep her life?

She flipped her lights on and was about to start backing up, when she saw a figure standing in the beam of her lights. In the rear-view mirror, was another dark figure.

_Oh no…_

She pressed on the gas, not caring if she ran the agent over, turning the wheel so hard the tires screeched. She zoomed out of the parking lot, the scenery around her a complete blur. A set of lights were behind her almost immediately, and cursed under her breath, picking up her speed.

_How could they have found me **that fast**!? I knew they had to be close but **that** close!? Only one person I know could…_

Her heart sank when he came to mind.

She took sudden turns, trying her hardest to ditch them, but they stayed right on her tail. She heard a sudden pop and than the shattering of glass as bullets began flying at her car. They took out her back windshield, and eventually shot out her front as well. With one good shot, they hit a tire, causing her to fishtail and flip over.

**  
She couldn’t remember how many times she flipped, nor when she lost consciousness, but she did know her head was absolutely throbbing. She tried to move her arms, but came to realize she was bound with ropes. Her vision was incredibly cloudy, but she could tell there were figures standing around her.

“You have to do it.”

“I…I can’t…”

_That voice…it’s so familiar…_

“You know the consequences if you don’t listen, agent. She has disobeyed orders and went rogue. She has too much of our information. She is a liabilty. She must be _eliminated_.”

Reality came swimming back into her mind, and she flailed about, trying to get untied. She couldn’t die here! Not like this! She had to get away. She needed to run…

One of the figures walked up to her where she was lying, and kneeled down in front of her. She looked up at their face, tears streaming from their eyes. He had a handgun, his hands shaking as he held it. Tears began to form in her own eyes as his face became completely clear.

“Seven…”

“I’m so…so sorry, MC…this is the only way the Agency…will let me keep my life…I’m sorry…”

He held up the gun against her forehead, and pulled the trigger.

*********

**"Meeting His Father"**

**(Request about MC meeting Jumin's father!)  
**

*******

She was a nervous wreck in her seat, as the car pulled up to the large and extravagant house. The driver spoke to someone in a little office by the gate leading up to the house, and they pressed the button to make it slowly grind open. It felt like the gate was grating on her brain as possible scenario after scenario ran through her head.

Her nerves were instantly settled, though, the moment he placed his warm hand on hers.

“Don’t worry, my love,” he soothed, “I am sure my father will adore you as much as I do. And if he does not, well it is his loss,” he added, as he saw her brow furrow with doubt.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, and as the car pulled to a stop, he climbed out of his side of the car, and walked around to help her out. She froze for a moment when she saw a rather tall and towering man standing at the top of a small staircase that led to the entrance of the house. Her hand was clasped and her arm was tugged, as the towering man’s son guided her up the stairs at his side.

“Hello, father.”

“Jumin.”

They exchanged nods and almost business like hugs, but she could sense the adoration between them, despite sharing such short words. Her admiration was short lived, however, when dark, grey eyes fell on her.

“Hello, young lady.”

His greeting was almost emotionless, and it sent chills down her spine.

“Hello, Chairman Han.”

He nodded, pursing his lips slightly, so she figured addressing him by his title was satisfactory. He turned and led them through the front door, and into a large foyer. Her hand tightened around Jumin’s as she got dizzy looking up to the ceiling. He led them a little further and into a rather large office where a coffee table with a tea set in the center was waiting for them.

He motioned for them to sit, and he sat as well, pouring a cup of tea for himself, and offered them both a cup. Jumin graciously accepted his, and she shyly nodded, taking hers with shaking hands. She watched Jumin sip at his cup, and tried to mimic him, for the sake of not looking like a fool in front of her future father in law.

“Ssanghwa-cha,” he chuckled, “I’m surprised you are still drinking this, father.”

“Well,” he laughed in return, “it really was the one _good_ thing that Glam showed me.”

An awkward silence dropped over them at the mention of that woman. It had just been a little over week since the whole situation with her and her sister Sarah going public, as well as Jumin’s announcement at the party that he was going to marry her. The same though must have been going through his father’s head, because his eyes landed back on her.

Her entire being felt like it was melting under his gaze, and she shifted slightly, trying to keep eye contact as well as a soft smile on her face.

“What are your intentions with my son?”

The words felt like a slap in the face.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Father-”

Chairman Han held up a hand to silence his son. Jumin reluctantly sat back in his seat, the radiating anger coming from him hitting her like a heatwave. The older man’s eyes never left her, and he waited silently for her to answer.

“I love him, Chairman Han. More than anything. I have no way of physically proving it to you that I don’t plan on using him or hurting, especially here and now. But all I truly want is to make him happy, and to not feel so alone in this world. Just as he had made me feel. I know things will never be perfect, but I can guarantee you I will try my best to make it so for him. He means everything to me.”

Her eyes were clouded as she looked at her future husband. He had a soft smile on his face, and at some point during her answer, her hand had clasped his. She wasn’t speaking to his father at that point anymore. She was speaking to the love of her life.

The hard eyes were now glancing between the lovers as they stared at each other, and he cleared his throat, bringing them both to stare at him. But they did not let go of each others’ hands.

“Young lady. One thing.”

She bit her lip, waiting for the blow.

“Please. Call me Father.”

A deep laugh barreled out of Jumin as she blushed deeply. A smile broke on the older man’s face as well, and he took her hand in his.

“There isn’t a doubt in my mind for your intentions with Jumin. I just needed to confirm them for myself. For my son, being as headstrong and to the point as he is, to bend over backwards and defy my decisions, for someone he says he loves, he truly and deeply means it. So I fully believe there is something there. Just promise you’ll keep him on the steady path, my dear.”

She smiled wide in return to his, and nodded excitedly. She surprised him suddenly when she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He chuckled and returned the hug, than shook hands with his son.

“You more than have my blessing, Jumin. Make sure you are not late to any meetings in the future, however.”

A deep blush came over her face and Jumin smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He planted a kiss on her, that got to the point where his father had to clear his throat.

“No promises, father.”

*********

** "A Letter To My Brother" (Birthday Letters written by the twins~)  
**

_Dear Saeyoung,_

_For several years, I felt so lost and forgotten. All that I went through destroyed so much of who I was. I don’t need to give the details, as I know you already know them. But there was so much pain and loneliness in that time, that I never thought I would come out of it alive._

_But here I am now._

_It took what felt like forever to feel even a little normal again, but I really do appreciate you helping me through it (even if your way of doing so may not have been the best). I may not show it very well, but I am thankful you are still my brother, and that you never really did forget me or willing leave me behind. I wish we could have had a better upbringing, but at least we can be here now._

_Just don’t expect me to always be this sappy. It’s only cause it’s our birthday, you loser._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Saeran_

***

**Dear Saeran,**

**Brotherrrrrrr! I am so excited and happy to be sharing a birthday with you where we actually get to be side by side! I’m over the moon that we were able to find one another again! I know I have already apologized over and over, and you tell me that it’s fine now, but please forgive me for letting things get to where they had with your childhood. If I could (which I probably could one day) I’d build a time machine to go back to the day I left and never let you stay behind! I’d take you with me each and every time we relived that moment!**

**But for now, I hope you enjoy this day, and get to stuff yourself silly on cake and your favorite ice cream (that I totally didn’t buy for you mwahaha ;P) I know you’ll probably punch for that, but anyway~**

**Happy birthday brother! And may we have many many many many more together!**

**Looooooooove~**

**Saeyoung~**

***

**(ashfjasgajd I tried to write them in character, so hopefully that comes across ;v; Couldn’t do much more for the boys, so why not loving letters from each other! I wish them a very happy birthday, and a huge thank you for being such wonderful influences on my life! Bless you Cheritz for these lovely boys!)**

*********

**“ _Now you’ve done it._ ” (NSFW)  
**

**(A quote request, regarding MC and a male!Vanderwood)**

The voice came out in a growl by her ear, and she bit her lip when arms snaked around her.

“And, pray tell, what _exactly_ did I do?”

A pair of hot lips pressed to her ear, and she let out a soft yelp when teeth nipped at her skin hungrily. A pair of gloved hands began working their way up her shirt front, and a chuckle made her spine tingle when they found she was wearing nothing underneath it.

“You’re distracting me from my work with those fluttering lashes and plush lips. These boys you live with make such a mess, and you do nothing to stop them. So, you need to be _punished_.”

She let out a soft moan when fingertips began twisting and tugging at her nipples and she rolled her hips to press back against her ‘punisher’.

“Ughn…than punish me, Vandy~…”

Another deep growl came from his chest as he pushed her forward onto the counter, his gloved hands splayed on her back. He wasted no time in pulling his belt from the loops of his slacks, and used it to smack her butt through her thin skirt.

“You just _love_ to tease me, don’t you?”

She looked back and fluttered her eyes at him innocently, which elicited another smack from him. He undid his slack front and hiked her skirt up as he pressed the bulge in his boxers against her wet entrance. He thrust his hips against her over and over till she began whimpering for him to just _fuck her_ already.

Needless to say, she didn’t have to tell him twice.

His hand wound around her face and covered her mouth to hold in her loud groan when he filled her quickly. He kept his hand there while he pounded into her over and over, his other hand mercilessly rubbing her clit. He could feel her tightening around him already, and considering the Choi twins would be back any moment now, he knew he had to finish up quickly.

He pressed into her harder, and latched his teeth to her shoulder, making her back bow; which let him reach even deeper into her. With a deep grunt, he filled her with his cum, and she shuttered around him, hitting her own high. He let her go slowly, and rested herself on the counter, both of them panting, out of breath. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her head as he slowly, reluctantly pulled out of her.

But they both froze suddenly when they heard to slamming of car doors and chattering of voices.

“We’re home!” came a cheery voice from the living room, and they quickly adjusted their clothes as footsteps headed towards the kitchen.

When the brothers walked in, MC was sitting at the table, her face in a pout, as Vanderwood was wagging his finger at her.

“And I hope you learned your lesson today, young lady.”

*********

**“ _You can do it!_ ”**

**(Quote request regarding MC and Seven)**

“I…I don’t think I can…”

“Yes you can, just keep going, you’re almost there!”

“Saeyoung, I-!”

“You got it, you got it!”

With a loud clank, the claw machine began whirring and buzzing as the giant stuff cat MC was going for dropped in the prize bin. She turned to Saeyoung with a huge smile and clapped her hands around his.

“I can’t believe I got it!”

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, planting a kiss on her lips.

“See, I know you could do it! I _did_ teach you well, after all~,” he teased, poking her side. He was reward with a giant cat upside his head.

“Here, I got it for you!” she chirped, pushing it into his arms. He gawked at it for a moment, his eyes slowly filling with tears. He hugged it tight and began balling.

“ _It looks just like my Elly!_ ”

MC sighed and rolled her eyes at her nerdy, cat-obsessed boyfriend, before dragging him off to the next arcade game for them to take on.

*********

**“ _M-more~…please…I-I need to feel more…_ ” (NSFW)  
**

**(Quote request based on Yoosung and Saeran)**

The whimperings of the man beneath him made him groan out against the flesh of his neck. His teeth sank into the soft skin there, making him moan loudly and his whole body spasm against his.

“Keep begging me like that, Yoosung, and I _might_ give you what you want,” he growled against the blond’s ear, making suck in a breath of ear and bite his lip.

“S-Saeran…please…”

He rolled his hips up, the growing bulge in his jeans rubbing against Saeran’s thigh. He kept up his thrusting against him, enjoying the small amount of stimulation he was getting there. All the while, greenish-blue eyes just watching him. His hands came down hard on his hips, holding him still, as he removed his jeans with a quickness. He was soon out of his own jeans, and was working at Yoosung’s shirt while he tore at his.

They soon were a mess of lips and limbs tangled together, soft moans coming from the blond, as well as growls and bites coming from his lover.

Saeran reached over to the dresser and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer, but Yoosung quickly took it from him, a deep blush spreading from his face to his chest.

“I-I can do it…you just…watch me.”

Saeran nodded and leaned back on his knees, watching as he was requested to, as Yoosung put a bit of lube on his fingers. He bit his lip and turned his face into his pillow as he slid his hand down his front, and found his puckered entrance. He ran his finger in a small circle there, shuttering at the feeling, and slowly pressed it in. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he pushed it as deep in as he could, and began withdrawing it, before pushing it right back in. He soon found a quicker pace, and slid a second finger in, scissoring himself to stretch out for Saeran.

He looked up to see him staring intently, watching his fingers work. He was also biting his lip subconsciously, and he let out a moan from just looking at him. This brought those piercing eyes to sear into his lilac ones, and he swallowed, as he climbed back up on top of him.

“I think you did a good enough job on yourself,” he whispered against his quivering lips, “it’s my turn to enjoy you.”

He grabbed his hands and held them above his head as he filled him with one quick and hard thrust. His name left his lips in a loud cry, as he wasted no time thrusting away at him. He couldn’t hold back, not after watching him ‘play’ with himself like he did. He ran one hand down his side, and gripped his hip to hold him fast against him, while the other hand remained at his wrists. He pressed his face into Yoosung’s neck, showing no mercy to the skin there and left dark bruises for all to see he was _his_.

Yoosung let out another whine, his cock bouncing against Saeran’s stomach each time he pounded into him, and finally showing some mercy, he let go of his wrists, and wrapped his hand around his painfully throbbing cock. Just the touch of the skin of his palm was enough to send him over the edge, his cum spilling all over his and Saeran’s stomach. And Saeran’s own orgasm came soon after, as he pressed himself down on Yoosung, slowly his pace till his high subsided.

He rolled off of him with a pant, and laid at his side, both of them breathless. Yoosung turned his head, and lifted his hand to lace his fingers with his. Saeran turned his head to look back at him, and he gave a small smile; one that made Yoosung almost tear up.

Which of course resulted in Saeran scowling again to keep up his 'broading’ front; but Yoosung just curled up around him, and told him he needed to smile more; since it made him so happy to see.

*********

**“ _…I DO understand- just so you know…_ ”**

**(Quote request regarding MC and V)**

A door was shut behind her, loudly, as she left the room after making that final punch. He let out a deep sigh, and dropped his head into his hands.

They had been arguing. And he was angry. Angry that everyone around him kept telling him he needed to get that damned surgery. He didn’t want it. He didn’t deserve it. He especially didn’t deserve to see her beautiful face more than the glimpse he was lucky to get with his good eye.

She was being so supportive and kind and loving…

Why couldn’t he just let her in?

Because he didn’t deserve it. He had done so many bad things and let too much happen in his previous relationship. He let the love of his life down and hurt her. Let her practically destroy herself and all those around her. When he knew he should have been there for her in better ways than he had been. He didn’t want to cause pain for anyone else. But, here he was, causing her pain and grief by bringing up not only the pain from his past, but from her own as well…

“Jihyun, please,” she had pleaded with him, “this surgery will help you in so many ways! I don’t…I don’t want to see this happen to anyone else…”

She was referring to her brother. And he knew that’s what she meant. But…he still threw his anger at her. Anger that was aimed at himself. For things he knew he could never fix…

He stopped for a moment, and turned his head towards the door she walked out through. Maybe now was the time to start changing things.

He stood and made his way with his walking stick towards the door, heading after MC.

*********

**“ _I don’t see why you keep going this when you don’t have to!_ ”**

**(Quote request regarding Saeran and Seven: Warning: contains mention of self-harm and drug use. Please be careful when reading on. Thank you!)**

He gave a deep sigh as he wound the bandages around his brother’s wrists. It was getting to the point where he was starting to cut himself almost every day. He would step into the bathroom and find him on the floor, a fresh gash on his arm, and a needle dropped on the floor next to him.

His brother didn’t move the whole time he patched him. He stared off in the distance, his face pale and his eyes glassy. He frowned, but decided to not say more.

He helped him up to his feet and walked him over to his room where he sat him on the bed. He helped him out of his bloodied shirt and laid him back on his bed. In his head, he knew taking him to the hospital was probably the best thing; but he _also_ know that would destroy what little he had already built with him.

He sat at his side and rested his elbows on his knees, head in hands. The silence between them was deafening. He turned to look at his brother after a long moment, and grimaced at how he still had the distant look on his face. He reached out and touched his cheek, only to jump when the glassy, mint eyes darted at him.

“I’m sorry…Saeyoung…”

His heart shattered when he saw tears rolling down from his eyes, and he moved to wrap his arms around him.

“No, Saeran, I’m the one who’s sorry! For letting you…get to this point…”

He looked him over and took in every scar, both old and fresh. Every needle wound he hand in his arms.

“I never wanted this to happen to you. I never meant to make you feel abandoned and alone.”

Saeran looked away for a moment, swallowing the words he was about to spit out. He knew Saeyoung meant well…despite what he had been _forced_ to believe.

“You’re going to be okay.”

He turned his head back, determined golden eyes staring at him.

“I’m never giving up on you. No mater how hard you push or how much you hurt yourself. I’m going to stay right here. To make sure you stay alive.”

He stared for a moment, as new tears formed not only in eyes, but his brother’s as well. He gave a small nod, and decided to let his eyes close.

*********

**“ _Don’t do this to me._ ”**

**(Quote request from my friend Angel, her OC Vanity and Vanderwood)**

His hand wrapped around her wrist as she was turning her back to walk away from him. His grip only tightened as she tried to pull it away. She turned her head, a glare set on her face; but tears were forming in her eyes.

“Why? What do you care? I’m just a ‘ _lowly assistant_ ’, as so many in the agency refer to me! You don’t need me, Agent Vanderwood.”

“Drop that crap,” he snarled, tugging her to face him completely. “I don’t give a damn about what they say, and you should know this by now!”

She turned her head, trying to bite back the tears, but he gripped her chin and turned her to lock his eyes with hers.

“You are one of the best in the field. You have proven that over and over. Let these cretins say what they will. It will never take away from the fact that I lo-!”

He slammed his mouth shut, and immediately let her go. He crossed his arms and took on a stern look, but refused to return his eyes to hers. A blush spread in her cheeks, when she realized what he was about to say.

“Vanderwood…”

He shook his head. “What I was going to say, was it will never take away from the fact that I love you as my assistant.”

He cleared his throat when a small smile started spreading across her face.

“I want you to continue working here…with me. Please,” he ended, turning back to her.

The smile widened and she moved over to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him tightly; so much so that he couldn’t pull away if he tried.

“Thank you, Vany~.”

“I…hate…when you call me that…”

*********

**"MC's First Love"**

**(A request of a little angst between Jumin and MC)**

Everything around him seemed to freeze when this man walked up to her. He greeted her with a wide smile and pulled her in for a tight and intimate hug. He did even look at him till she introduced him as her husband. The smile on that man’s face faltered a little, but he stuck his hand out and shook his.

He was her ex-boyfriend. That much was apparent. She introduced him as an old friend. But the way he held her, the look in his eyes when he stared; it was eating him up inside. This man came before him. And there was no way he could match what she had with him.

He was so lost in thought that she had to reach out and touch his hand to make him come back to her.

“Jumin, are you alright? You’re never this quiet.”

“I’m fine, MC. Don’t worry about me.”

She pulled back a bit, startled by what he just said. Whatever else she was saying disappeared into the background as his thoughts drifted back to her and her ex.

How did he used to hold her? Was it more intimate than he did now? Did he kiss her over and over? Did he make love to her better than he did? Did he love her more than he did…?

Maybe he didn’t deserve her. Maybe she belong with him. He couldn’t get it out of his head the way they hugged each other. And the way it seemed that she just _fit_ with him.

It made his heart ache.

He looked back up at her, realizing she had been speaking to him this whole time; but all he could think about was how that man would always have something over him, no matter how hard he tried to prove himself different. And that was eating him alive now.

*********

**“ _B-but I didn’t mean to…”_**

**(Quote request regarding Jaehee and Zen~)**

She bit her lip, fighting back embarrassed tears, as she handed him a towel to clean up with. He took it with a smile and waved his hand in the air, dismissing her worry.

“Jaehee, I told it was fine! It was an accident. I honestly didn’t think I would ever fluster to famous Assistant Kang~.”

He gave her a wink as he took off his coat and used the towel to soak up some of the now chilled coffee out of the fabric. She blushed deeply, both from how embarrassed she still felt, and the flirty wink he gave. She was staring at the floor, ringing her hands together; but when she looked up at him, she felt like she was going to pass out.

He had removed not only his coat, but his shirt as well.

The famous Zen, master actor and main of her admiration, was standing shirtless, in _her_ kitchen.

She swallowed the nerves in her throat, and offered to wash his coat and shirt. He agreed and handed them over to her, then stepped into the bathroom to wash the stickiness off his skin. She took extreme care to make sure she didn’t damage his clothes, and stood there watching the machine whirl, thousands of thoughts flying through her mind; so much lost in thought that his hand touching her shoulder made her practically jump out of her skin.

“By chance do you have a shirt I could borrow for now?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

_Zen? Shy?_

She cleared her throat and nodded, running to her room to grab one. But as she was rummaging through her clothes, she realized the only shirts she had that would probably fit him…

Were fan shirts she had bought from his performances.

She grabbed the biggest one she had (that she used as a night shirt) and took it to him, a deeper blush spreading in her cheeks. He smiled when he saw it, and remarked that he was happy she was such a big fan, as he pulled the shirt over his head. She watched his muscles move as he did so, and had to shake her head of thoughts building. The shirt was really form fitting as well, which didn’t help her mind set either.

They went to sit on the couch together, listening to the hum of the washing machine, till Zen’s phone ringtone broke the silence and made them both jump. He gave her an apologetic smile as he answered it.

“Really?” he said in a disappointed tone, “does it have to be right now? Yeah, I’m with someone right now,” he gave her a soft smile and her heart fluttered. Finally he gave a dejected sigh and hung up.

“Sorry, Jaehee, I need to go. They need me at the studio to run a few lines with a new actor.”

She jumped to her feet and waved her hands, trying to hide her disappointment. “That’s completely fine! Your clothes should be about ready-”

“Oh no worries, babe,” he said, sending another shiver up her spine, “gives me an excuse to come back so I can get them.”

He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll see you later,” he teased, giving her a wink, as he stepped out of her home.

She stood rooted in her spot, feeling like she couldn’t catch her breath. Well, up until she had a realization.

He had taken off still wearing her shirt.

*********

**“ _There’s no place for me in his life…or in his heart._ ”**

**(Quote request regarding Jumin and MC; lots of angst so fair warning!)**

She watched him sitting at his desk, scratching away with his pen, signing paper after paper, not even looking up at her once. The cat in her lap nudged her hand, since she had stopped petting her, and began purring again as she began rubbing her head once more.

She had been lost in thought, not only today, but for _several days_ now. It felt like things between her and her husband were drifting more and more. He was buried in his work, and was barely home with her. He spent most of the nights on the phone, holding his finger up at her every time she tried to get a word in to him.

She knew what she signed up for when she agreed to marry him; but she didn’t expect it to be _like this_. She understood the business he ran and the work he needed to do. Of course she wasn’t as savvy as him in how it all functioned, but she figured at some point he could step away to at least spend a day with her.

But he didn’t.

He had made promises on their wedding night to devote himself to her; to show her all the love he had held in his heart and in his soul. Of course, she knew not to hold him to a promise, considering how hectic his life was. But…he could at least hug her and kiss her when he took off to work in the morning.

The cat in her lap nipped her hand when it went still again, and jumped from her, trotting over to his desk. She jumped up on the desk and nudged his hand, and he immediately began petting her as he continued to scratch away with his pen.

Something in her snapped, and she felt the urge to ball.

_Was she really getting jealous of a damn cat?_

She stood without saying a word to him, and stepped out to head towards their bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase and filled it with her things. She took her ring off and left it on the nightstand that was set up on his side. She though about writing a letter to him, but she figured he wouldn’t even read it. Hell, he might not even notice she was even gone.

She placed a call to a close friend, and walked by his office once more, tears streaming down her face.

She loved him. She would always love him. But she knew she could never fit completely into his world.

So the best thing for her to do was just leave.

///

**"Making Up"; continuation of angst post above, happy ending!**

He was stressed beyond belief. The most recent company that was signed by contract to cooperate the latest line of products bailed out, and left his company in a financial slump. His father dropped the mess onto him to handle, and it felt like it was right after his wedding to MC.

And to top it off, the newest ‘lady friend’ his father was interacting with had brought on a whole new wave of drama, trying to use _him_ to promote a horrid dating site she was trying to manage. She was claiming he was a member of the site, to make people flock to the site and make it productive; giving zero respect to his relationship.

He was _stressed_.

He hired a new production team to readjust the item they were selling, taking out all the inclusions from the company that bailed. He set up to have meeting after meeting with his father to get him to see what was going on in the company and try to take a step into it and help him fix it.

And he also had several body guards try and help hide the scandal that this woman had made involving him from MC. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was doing something so malicious behind her back.

But despite trying to prevent any harm happening to her, he didn’t realize he had been neglecting her as well.

He hated having to close himself off in his office and just concentrate on the piles of paperwork he had. He hated that he had to hold his finger up to her because he couldn’t concentrate on two things at once with how tired his mind was. He hated not being able to be home long enough to hold her and kiss her just once. Even for a minute.

He sighed and put his pen down, when he realized he was petting Elizabeth. It was something he had always done subconsciously, and he was surprised to see her at his desk when usually she was glued to MC.

He stood when he noticed she was no longer sitting in his office, and went about the penthouse calling for her. He stepped into the bedroom and stopped short when he realized the closet was open, with a good bit of her clothing missing.

His heart sank when he saw the ring on his nightstand.

He immediately called her phone over and over till he filled her voicemail box up. He called every member of the RFA, looking for her, trying to see if she had gone to them. But when no one mentioned seeing her, he panicked. Bodyguards were sent out to every place she had gone to before. The old apartment she used to stay at, even to his work.

A knock on his door, though, brought him out of his inner torment.

When he answered it, V stood there, with MC at his side. Her eyes were puffy, as she had been crying for a very long time. It took everything in him to not throw himself around her, and he let them step in. He called off the guards, and tried to calm everything down, as he sat with them in his office.

“She came to me, and told me what was going on,” V started, “Jumin. You know better. If something is going on, you need to be open with her.”

He saw her curling into herself, a fresh batch of tears falling from her eyes. His chest hurt seeing this, and never wanted to see it again.

With V’s coaxing, he explained all that was going on, and apologized over and over how he didn’t mean to cause her such heartache.

And she, finally feeling relieved to know what made him seem so distant, told him that all he had to do was let her in, and she wouldn’t let him suffer alone ever again.

*********

**“ _Please…wait…your brother is in the next room!_ ”**

****(Quote request for Saeran and MC; Minor Trigger Warning: mention of blood, so please be aware before reading further!)** **

She let out a whimper when his teeth found her nipple through her sweater. He was undoing the buttons of it as he was slowly rolling his hips so his hardness ground against her clothed core.

“He’s too wrapped up in his computer to care,” he mumbled, managing to wrangle her sweater off. His mouth latched on to her exposed collarbone as he pushed the straps of her flimsy top down her arms. Her breast were exposed to the cool air suddenly, and she whimpered again, as his thumb and forefinger pinched and tugged at them.

“What-ugh! Wh-what if he hears us?” she choked out as his teeth found her pulse.

“I don’t give a shit,” he said bluntly, finally sealing her mouth with his; clearly to shut her up.

She could hear the clinking of his buckle and a ‘whip’ sound as he pulled his belt from the loops of his jeans. He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hands, using the belt to bind her wrists above her head. She still had freedom to move her arms, but the belt made it impossible to grip at him.

She was about to protest, but her words melted to sighs when his head disappeared under her skirt, his mouth planting hot kisses at her sex through her panties. He found her clit with his nose, and gave it a suck through the fabric, making her writhe and moan. He moved the dampening fabric finally, and teased her clit more with his tongue as he pushed his middle finger into her folds.

She bit on the belt tail hanging off her wrists, fighting to stay quiet; but he was licking and sucking and biting…it was such a hard feat to accomplish.

During the time he was tending to her, he had undone his jean front, and had his hand around his cock. He was pumping himself as he delved his tongue into her, and his moans seemed to vibrate through her.

“I want to cum inside you,” he rasped, nuzzling his nose against her clit. He nipped it with his teeth once more, before climbing back atop her, positioning his tip at her entrance. She could feel it throbbing and that he was incredibly hard; she swallowed the lump of anticipation growing in her throat. She knew she wouldn’t be able to contain her screams once he delved into her.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she could taste the salty and somewhat metallic essence that he got from her. Her hips seemed to roll of their own accord as he rubbed himself across her slit, slicking himself up.

He suddenly grabbed the belt end and pulled her arms well above her head, as he pulled away from to kiss to press into her hard, sheathing himself completely. She bit her lip enough to draw blood as she pressed her head back into the pillow. He pulled out all the way, only to ram right back into her; but she kept her lip clenched between her teeth.

He frowned.

“I want to hear you, MC.”

A quick shake of her head.

“I _want_ to _hear_ you, MC.”

He pulled out and rammed in again. And again. And again.

She finally released her lip, and he could see a small line of blood on her inner lip. He leaned down and licked it from the wound, sucking her sore lip in to tease it more with his own teeth. She was whimpering and shaking beneath him, her breath coming in and going out it shutters.

“Now,” he breathed over her neck, “scream for me.”

He gripped her hip with his free hand, the other still holding the belt, and began thrusting into her over and over at a hard and quick pace. Her voice rang out by his ear, and he groaned into the skin of her neck.

“Say my name.”

“Sae…Sae-!”

“Say it!”

“ _Saeran_!”

As if saying his name was the trigger word, she came undone beneath him, shuttering more and her words turning into a gibberish mix of ‘oh god’ and his name. He rolled into her a few more times, till he groaned her name by her ear and filled her up with his cum. Once he was completely spent, he let himself collapse on top of her, both of them just panting.

She adjusted her legs to cradle him against her, and she managed to wiggle her bound arms around him to hug him close. He moved, though, and brought her hands back in front of him to remove the belt from her wrists. She hand burns from the rough leather, and his frown deepened.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, but she soothed him and cuddled him close. She knew the consequences of getting him riled up, so she couldn’t blame him for it.

While still lounging in the afterglow, a knock came at his bedroom door. He growled into her breasts where his head was resting, and she giggled as he buried his face between them.

“Are you guys…um…done?”

“ _Fuck off, Saeyoung_!”

*********

**“ _I never meant for this to happen…_ ”**

**(Quote request for Mint Eye Yoosung; Advanced Warning: mentions of murder/blood and self-harm in this post, so please do not read further if that bothers you in any form. Thank you.)**

He fell to his knees, his hands pressed to his head. Everything was spinning and all he could see were blurs of red and black. A soft voice seemed to coo in his ear, trying to soothe his shivering.

“You did so well, Yoosung. Your loving Savior is so proud of you~.”

He looked up into shining, green eyes, and his face slowly turned into a smile.

“Really, Rika? You’re proud of me?”

She tsk’d. “ _Savior_ , is what you call me here, Yoosung. But yes, dear boy, I am so so proud of you. These wretched people tried so hard to make you change to suit them. They didn’t want you to be yourself. But here…here you can be _free_ , Yoosung.”

She had him stand, and brushed her fingers along his cheeks, smearing the blood there on his skin. She gave him the fakest smile she could muster; but to him, it was like being bathed in sunlight.

“I believe part of you knew the truth to them. Otherwise you never would have come to your Savior as you did. Our mentoring here for you has finally released you from the terrible hold they had on you, darling.”

He seemed to physically shutter at being called ‘darling’.

His eyes drifted from hers to the bodies laying on the floor. His fellow…no, _former_ members of the RFA were strewn about the ground, gun shots in each of their foreheads. The gun was still in his now-still hand.

He had called them, after being 'missing’ for several months, to come to the location he was 'being held at’. His _Savior_ had convinced him that reaching _Paradise_ would only be achieved…once they were completely out of his life. They arrived soon after his call, and were ambushed by a group led by the hacker called 'Unknown’. He was all to eager to help…

And now, here they all were. Released from their horrible lives, and he was finally free.

Hearing Rika’s… _Savior’s_ words, brought an ease to his soul. And he didn’t mean for it to happen…but he was incredibly happy, now, that it did.

*********

**“ _Why are you in love with me?_ ”**

**(Quote request for Saeran and my OC Liah; fluuuuff)**

The question was so out of the blue that she literally answered with a sudden “Huh?”

“I asked, why are you in love with me, Liah?”

He wasn’t looking at her; he was staring down at the ground, his fingers laced together and his elbows resting on his knees. She had been sitting on the couch next to him, lost in a book.

Literally that was all they would do together, most of the time. Sit in silence and enjoy each others company. But for him to ask such a question made her nerves twitch.

She put the book down on the coffee table and shifted her position to sit next to him. She was looking at him through the corners of her eyes, and she copied his posture, squeezing her hands together and placing her elbows on her knees.

“Because…because we are so much alike, Saeran,” she finally answered, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

He looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. “How are we so alike? You’ve never done _anything_ like I have…”

His trailing off after that sentence made her realize why he was asking. She slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. A soft smile spread on her lips and she let out a small giggle.

“What?”

“You don’t feel like you deserve my love, do you?”

He stiffened; she squeezed his arm.

“Saeran, don’t be such a dork. You know damn well you deserve good things. Yeah, you did some bad things in your past, but _I understand why_. You’ve gotten and are still getting help for it. And I don’t plan on letting you go through all this alone.”

She pinched his arm and he winced; but before he could snap at her, she crawled onto his lap and curled back up with her book, resting her head against his chest.

“I love you, okay? If you need to ask again, I’ll give you the same answer every time.”

She tilted her head up and planted a kiss on the bottom of his chin, before sticking her nose right back into her book. He let out a deep sigh, and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. He was smiling against her head.

“I love you too, Liah”

*********

**“ _I win the fight again!_ ”**

**(Quote request for OC Vanity and Vanderwood)**

Her chest was heaving from how hard she was breathing, but the smirk was still spread across her lips. Her hands were in tight fists, her left slightly forward and her right tucked close to her rib cage. Her knees were bent and feet spread enough that she was ready to lunge forward again if needed; but it looked like her opponent was pretty much down for the count.

He let out a low groan as he rolled from his back to his hands and knees, leaning back on his haunches. He cast her a glare from under his dripping bangs, as he climbed to his feet with another groan.

“I honestly would not call that _winning_ ,” he grumbled, straightening his knuckle gloves, “this really is just a training session. No need to get so competitive.”

The smirk widened into a grin and her hands were braced on her hips as she cocked her head to the side, her red braid falling to her shoulder.

“Says ‘Mr. Competition is My Life’! You literally strive to be the best at everything in the Agency!”

She sauntered closer to him, her hips swaying slightly, which made his eyes glance down before right back up to lock with hers.

“Too scared of your assistant surpassing you, Vanny?”

The tease in her voice made his spine tingle, but he gave her a half smile, as he made a quick right hook to the side of her head. She brought her forearm up in time to stop the force, but she still stumbled to the side, and stared up at him wide eyed.

He changed his stance, feet separate and fists up, a full on smile gracing his face this time.

“I don’t scare easily, Vanity.”

The shock on her face was replaced with excitement, as she lunged herself forward at him, swinging her leg in a broad kick. He used his forearms to block, and shoved her back, as he returned the kick from the opposite side Swing after swing went by, narrowly missing the mark, as they didn’t hold back from each other.

She dodged a swing and went under his arm, fist heading right for his gut, when he brought his other arm down to lock her elbow. Using his weight advantage, he turned her to make her fall on her back, flat on the practice mat. He came down on her, his fist making contact with the mat right beside her head. The sound echoed between them, as his face came down a mere inch from hers.

The brash look that she always carried seemed to disappear as her eyes gazed at him, and light pink graced her cheeks. He visibly swallowed as his gaze darted between her eyes and her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted, and he could tell her breath was coming in and out in small puffs.

He gave a small curse she could barely hear, and pressed his lips to hers. She let out a small sigh at the contact, and as if on cue, her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him pressed to her.

He pulled away from the kiss just as suddenly as he had done it, making her gasp. He managed to get to his feet, and helped her to hers, before taking off towards the door so suddenly she couldn’t stop him.

“Good practice today, kid. See ya later.”

Her mouth slacked open as he closed the door quickly behind him, leaving her alone in the practice hall. Her face burned red and she balled her fists at her side, shaking with rage.

“VANDERWOOD! GET BACK HERE!”

*********

**“Stars” (Seven x MC; Fluff)**

**(Request was about and MC who didn't like her facial freckles and blemishes)**

A soft sigh left her chest, and he glanced over to where she was sitting. Her face was turned upward, but he could see the frown forming on her lips. Her hand touched her cheek again, as it always did when she was thinking far too much once more.

He stood from his seated position and walked over to her, plopping down on the blanket she had laid out over the solid pavement. She glanced at him for a moment, but turned right back to staring at the sky.

The sun was beginning to set before them, and she shifted in her spot; _stereo-typically romantic_ , she thought, touching her cheek yet again.

“You know you don’t have to keep thinking about that, MC.”

She jumped at the sound of his voice, but didn’t look at him. “Thinking about what?” she feigned ignorance.

“Your freckles. I don’t understand how you don’t like them. And I’ve told you I don’t know how many times that I find them adorable.”

His last words came out in a tease as he reached out to pinch at her cheek; but she swatted his hand away and curled into her knees, as she pulled them to her chest. He sulked for a moment, and slumped next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She didn’t move to make him get off her, but she just shifted her eyes to glance at him. He gave a soft sigh, and she felt his head shift, so that she could tell he was now looking at the sky.

It was now dark shades of violet and indigo, with speckles of white scattered among the clouds. Lines of bright stars formed here and there, and she was brought back from her thoughts when he gave a small chuckle.

“MC, to me…looking at your face…is like looking at a star filled sky. Just like this one.”

He paused for a moment, and when she didn’t seem to protest what he said, continued.

“Each patch of freckles on your skin is like looking at a new constellation of stars. I just want to count each one. Know each spot. I absolutely love seeing the stars at night; but having you with me, is like being able to see them twenty-four, seven.”

He sat up than, and looked directly at her, which made her reluctantly look back. He gave her a goofy grin, as he always did, and she felt her heart flip in her chest.

“Besides,” he added on a chuckle, “I have my own freckles. I don’t see you disliking them~.”

The Cheshire cat grin on his face made hers break out in a deep red, and she all but kicked him away from her; though this caused him only to lurch himself at her and wrap his arms tight around her.

“Don’t hate anything about yourself, MC. And even if you do, regardless, I’ll keep liking that part of you for you.”

She let out a sigh, trying to make it sound as annoyed as possible; but she smiled into his hair besides. It really did mean a lot to her, that someone could care about what she found to be her biggest imperfections. Maybe one day, she could learn to feel as he felt. **  
**

*********

**“Close” MC x Zen/ft. Jaehee, slight angst.**

**(Request was about how MC would react to a close relationship between Zen and Jaehee; gave alternative points. :'))**

She knew he was hers. It was made apparent to her with every kind word and sweet gesture he did; but she still couldn’t help let this feeling simmer. Granted, they had only been together, what, a few months now? And she knew that _they_ knew each other far more, given their time in the organization together.

But this _feeling_ was eating her alive, and she was getting the end of her line with it.

She looked down into the cup of coffee that was now cooling in front of her, as another giggle came from the girl sitting across from her. Her eyes darted up in time to see her adjust her glasses and lean on her cheek against her dainty hand, as her eyes seemed transfixed on her boyfriend. You know how they say a person’s pupils dilate a bit when they stare at a person they love? Well, it looked like hers were as wide as saucers…

She gave a deep ‘huff’ and buried her nose in her coffee cup, taking an unwanted sip of her now cold coffee. She just wanted, _needed_ something to do with her hands before she exploded.

She had wanted to get close to Jaehee; practically be best friends with her even! Especially seeing as how they had so much in common with their fondness for Zen. They would constantly talk on the messenger about how they loved his shows and movies, and she eventually became a big supporter for them when they got together; but she honestly didn’t see it getting to _this_ point in their friendship.

Zen and Jaehee were starting to talk much more, with a push from MC. she had wanted to help Jaehee get over her star-struck awe over him, and just spend time with him as a member of the RFA; be actual friends! And for quite a while, it felt like a nice friendship was blooming for them, with her included. But, suddenly it seemed liked things were shifted for her, specifically. They began chatting when together on the messenger, and practically leave MC out of the conversations, regardless of how many times she tried to pipe something in. Jaehee would call him after almost every performance to congratulate him on how well he did, since she practically paid out the nose to get a front row seat for it. Every time he would post one of his infamous selfies in the messenger, she would immediately save it, and what felt bragging about it to MC in private texts.

It was getting to the point of being maddening.

“Babe?”

“Huh?”

She looked up to see ruby eyes looking at her, a worried look shadowing over them. They darted down to her hand wrapped around her mug, and she noticed her knuckles had turned white from how hard she was squeezing it. She cleared her throat and shook her hand towards the side, shifting uncomfortable in her seat from their eyes drilling into her.

“S-so what were you guys talking about?” she asked, as she shakily took another sip from her cup.

Jaehee beamed suddenly, and it made her stomach tighten.

“I was just talking with Zen about how excited I am for his next role in ‘Hum Dog Billionaire!’ I can’t wait to see he portrays Hum! It’s a role practically made for him,” she practically seemed to hum, and the grip on MC’s mug tightened again.

Per his usual reaction, a light tinge of pink spread on Zen’s cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. “Jaehee, you always give me far more credit than I deserve. Such flattery; I’d expect nothing less from my fan club president, haha!”

He gave her a wide smile, and MC wanted to burst into tears.

_“I could be your fan club president…hell, I **am** your girlfriend, ya know…”_

“Babe?” he questioned, noticing her mumbling.

“Nothing,” she grumbled, biting the rim of her mug to keep from mumbling further.

He frowned slightly, but picked up his cup and took another sip from it. He glanced at his phone, hitting the button to make the screen light, and sighed deeply, letting his head hang from a moment.

“Sorry, ladies, but this handsome man has to be heading back to set now. It was wonderful having a nice coffee break with you two. Meet up after rehearsal?”

Jaehee gave a wide smile and nod; MC nodded, but didn’t look up from her cup. He frowned again, but leaned down and planted a kiss on her head.

“Love you, babe. I’ll text you later!”

She finally looked up as he strode out the door, watching him for a moment, than looked up to see that Jaehee was also watching him. From what she could tell, there seemed to a wistful look in her eyes, and she gave a small sigh as she placed her cheek back in her hand again. She gave a deep scowl at that look.

“Stop that.”

Jaehee jumped a bit, the tone in her voice stunning her a bit. “Stop what?”

“Looking at him like you want him.”

The glare coming from her eyes now made Jaehee wiggle uncomfortably in her seat.

“MC, why would-I would never-!”

“I can see it in your face, Kang. The way you look at him, the tone of voice you use when you talk to him. I’m not an idiot!”

Her voice was raising in volume as she spoke more and more, to the point where people around her were starting to look in her direction; but at this point, she didn’t care. The flood gates were breaking, and the waves of anger were getting loose.

“It was a mistake. A giant mistake, helping you two get close. I regret it, every single day now. But, no more. I won’t let you take him from me!”

She was standing now, having sent her seat flying back behind her, and her eyes were now drilling into Jaehee’s very being.

“I don’t want you talk to him anymore. No more phone calls, no more text messages. Not even in the chats. I’m not going to risk letting some fan-girl try and take what’s mine! I love him, in ways you’d never understand! He’s not just some…some idol to worship! That fanatasism is-is unhealthy, Jaehee!”

She grabbed her bag, and put her chair back in place, before dropping a few dollars on the table, as she began to walk out, leaving Jaehee stunned and mouth agape.

She stopped a moment and turned back to her, as she was stepping out the door.

“If I see you having any kind of connection to Zen again, you’ll regret it.”

As she left, all that could be heard in the cafe was the ringing of the bell hanging above the entrance door.

[ ** _Alternative Ending!_** ]

“ _She finally looked up as he strode out the door, watching him for a moment, than looked up to see that Jaehee was also watching him. From what she could tell, there seemed to a wistful look in her eyes, and she gave a small sigh as she placed her cheek back in her hand again. She gave a deep scowl at that look._ ”

“Jaehee…there is something I really…really need to talk to you about…”

She looked at her suddenly, a concerned look splayed on her face.

“Yes, what is it MC?”

She bit her lip, fighting back tears. “Do you…have feelings for Zen?”

Silenced held between them for a few seconds, and MC felt like the world was going to come crashing down on her head. She didn’t want to look up and see her face, see her eyes; she was afraid the feelings would be displayed openly by her eyes.

But, a warm hand came across the table and clasped onto hers, making her look up suddenly, as tears streamed down her face.

“MC…I could never. I would never want to do such a thing to you and Zen. The only feelings I have for him are admiration and of wishing to be a good friend to him.”

She stood up and moved her chair closer to MC’s side, and clasped her hands once more in hers. She gave her a soft, but somewhat sad smile as she continued.

“I feared that this was going to happen, to be honest with you.”

“How so?” she asked, a feeling of guilt suddenly waving over her.

“I started noticing how distant you were becoming and how quiet you seemed to be. Also the fact that you stopped texting me as much as you used to, and we rarely fan-girl together over him like we used to either,” she added with a small giggle, hoping it would help MC smile or so.

“Well…yeah,” MC sighed, “I didn’t really notice I was doing that either…it felt like I was being pushed out more, and it was driving me crazy…”

“I sincerely didn’t mean for it to get that point, MC, please believe me. I was just so happy to be getting to know someone I have admired and seen for a very long time. He’s a great friend and really good person. And, if it helps you feel any better, he really is crazy about you.”

She looked up slightly, rubbing her eyes lightly with her sleeve.

“I mean it,” Jaehee giggled, taking in MC’s look. “He really does. Talks about you so much on our phone calls. He even asks me if I know things you like so he can surprise you sometimes. Believe me, MC, his heart is with you. And I am honestly just his fan.”

MC looked down again, than back up at her, a small smile splayed on her lips.

“Friend, Jaehee. Your his friend.”

She smiled in return, and gave MC a tight hug. She took the mug MC had been holding and stood up, surprising MC slightly.

“Your cup’s gone completely cold, I’ll get you another one.”

She nodded, and watched as she walked to the counter, letting out a small sigh.

Maybe getting closer with each other really wasn’t such a bad idea after.

*********

**“Give it to Me” (Vanderwood x S/O) NSFW  
**

The soft groans and popping sounds seemed to echo in the silent room, as his gloved hand delved into their hair. He wound his fingers in the strands and gave a slight tug, that elicited another groan from them, only much louder. They let go of his cock as he pulled their head off of his lap, and the thumb of his free hand was ran along their swollen bottom lip.

“Such a good little pet,” he chuckled, pressing his thumb into their mouth. They gave the digit a good suck, tasting the salt of his pre-cum as well as the leather from his glove.

When teeth threatened to press onto the digit, he pulled his thumb away and wrapped his hand around his cock, using it to smack and their mouth, till he pressed their head back down onto it.

“No biting, my pet. Least master will have to punish you for it.”

As if the threat was actually a prize to them, their teeth grazed the bottom of his cock, and he hissed, the hand in their hair tightening once again, making their head plunge down so that his cock disappeared into their throat. They gave a grunt of surprise and gripped his thighs, and he let them up a bit, only to slam them right back down.

“Looks like someone doesn’t know how to listen.”

He rolled his hips a few times, watching his cock bob in and out of their mouth; their eyes were starting to water as he didn’t relent. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm, so he let go of them, and they sat back on their haunches, gasping slightly. His cock twitched and pulsed at how close he had gotten, and he grabbed their hand, making them wrap it around him.

“Make me cum.”

A small groan slipped from their mouth, and they began pumping him slowly, watching as the muscles of his shaft stretched and tensed in their hand. His head lolled back and low growls rolled from his chest as his hips pressed up into their pumping. They leaned forward and wrapped their tongue around his tip, licking over and over, and was rewarded with a hiss of swears from his mouth.

They began sucking on him again, bobbing their head in rythm with their hand jerking him, and they could feel the muscles in his thighs tensing as he was getting close to his edge again. They took his cock deep into their mouth, barely pushing into their throat, as they felt the jet of cum release from his tip; but as they were getting ready to swallow it, he pulled their head back suddenly, and let the white streams cover their face and mouth.

His chest was heaving, but a huge grin was spread on his face, as they sat back down, using their fingers to gather his cum off of them.

“That’s a wonderful look for you, my pet…”

*********

**“Siding with the Enemy” (Vanderwood/SO)** **  
**

**(Request was regarding Van's s/o being an enemy agent; angst and death mention as well, so please bare warning before reading!!!)**

He knew that the relationship was a liability from the start. He knew there were going to be repercussions if information about he and his significant other got out.

But he didn’t think it was going to be like this.

An assisting agent had walked up to his desk and dropped a large packet of paper, as well as a manila folder that was rather packed, in front of him. He looked up at them with an un-amused face, gave a loud sigh, and picked up the folder to rifle through it. There were several informant papers, as well as snapshots of their faces stapled to them; but the one towards the end made his breath catch in his throat.

“Boss-man wants all of them eliminated as soon as possible, Agent Vanderwood. Handle it right.”

He sneered at the tone in this _lowly_ assistance voice; but he swallowed his pride, as well as the nervous lump in his throat, and gave the man a brisk nod before standing and walking off. He could feel eyes drilling into his back, as if everyone _knew_ , as he exited the building and locked himself in his car.

He pressed his forehead against the steering while, slamming it repeatedly with his gloved fist. _How could he have let his guard down that much, and let an **enemy agent** in!?_

He let out a string of curses as he pulled his phone from his coat, and pulled up her number to call her. The dial tone rang once, and the voice on the other end answered in a low, almost purr-like tone.

“How’s my lover-boy do-”

“Explain.”

The sharp bluntness of his command made her practically hiccup, and she cleared her throat loudly. He could literally see her pinching the bridge of her nose, as she would do when she was gathering her thoughts.

“Ok, explain what? It’s clear you are mad about something-”

“Damn straight I am mad,” he snarled, gripping the phone. He pulled away to check the time on the screen; he could see that the pixels hadn’t altered yet, so his phone wasn’t being tapped. But he knew it was going to happen soon…

“Meet me at our usually spot. We need to clear this up…”

And he hung up as she was sputtering in annoyance at him. He revved the engine of his car to life, and bolted out, taking the hidden tunnel that lead out to the regular roads. He drove so fast that the imagery out of his window was nothing of a blur; he wanted answers, and he _wanted them now_.

He showed up at their spot within minutes; but she was already there, leaning on the hood of her car, a cigarette hanging from her lips. He saw her fingers tapping at the screen of her phone, and she immediately put it away when he started walking up. His eyes narrowed, and he looked around with his peripherals, trying to see if there could be any possible hiding places for snipers; he had no idea how things would go down with her now.

She stood when he was finally close and flicked her cigarette down, stepping it out with her heal. The last puff of smoke she inhaled came out clouding him, and he frowned at her.

“Well,” she huffed, crossing her arms in clear annoyance, “what the hell is going on, Vanderwood?”

For a moment, he just stared at her; the rage settling into the back of his mind as his eyes roamed. He was annoyed at how just seeing her could make his body react so suddenly. It had been several months that he had been seeing her, and not as frequently as he wished he could; but he had practically memorized every curve and crevasse on her body by now…

And those facts just made this situation a million times worse.

He shook his head, and pulled out the file he folded up in his coat. He snapped the paper straight, and held it out for her to see it.

“ _This_ is going on.”

She took the paper from him, and he watched as her eyes roamed over the paper. She closed her eyes and sighed, folding it back up to hand to him.

“Is it true?”

She didn’t look up.

“Tell me!” She winced. “Is. It. True!?”

She finally looked up at him, and he could see her eyes were glistening; small streams of tears began rolling down her face as she looked away from him again.

“Yes, Vanderwood. It is.”

He cursed loudly, crumpled up the paper, and threw it to the side. He walked in a circle, mumbling angrily, refusing to look at her. She stood quietly against her car, staring at the ground.

How could he let this happen? He knew better. _He knew better_. But he still let that…human side of him take over his thoughts. He let attraction stop him from doing what he needed to do…

And now he was stuck here, with the woman he was in love with, and choice he needed to make.

He palmed the gun sheathed in his coat, as he was facing away from her. His fingers roamed over the clasp that held it in place, and he tapped at it with his finger tip. He breathed in deep, and held for a moment, before turning around to face her.

“Leave.”

Her head snapped up, eyes wide and red rimmed. “What…?”

“Leave. Get away from here. Before I change my mind.”

She began stammering at him, hands up in pleading; but he held up his hand, shaking his head.

“No. Please. I want you to leave your phone, computer, and weapons, if you have any. I need to wipe them of any traces of us together, and to make it look like you are dead. Don’t contact your employers ever again. And don’t…don’t try to contact me.”

“But…but Vanderwood…please, don’t be like this…I never tried to take advantage-!”

The end of a gun touched the tip of her nose, as she tried to step closer to him. His eyes were like steel as she looked at him.

“This is your last chance. I have no other choice if you don’t listen. I can’t betray my employer. They…they have my entire existence. There isn’t anything…I can do.”

She stepped back, fresh tears falling. She turned quickly, even as he had his gun stilled pointed at her, and emptied the contents of her bag as well as placed her laptop on the ground for him. A gun was also removed from under the seat of her car, and she dropped her agency badge next to it.

“That’s…everything,” she sighed, throwing her hands up a little.

He didn’t say anything back; just motioned towards her car with his gun. She looked towards the open door, than back at him, with one more pleading look in her eyes. He shook his head before she could say anything, and he shoulders sank in defeat. She climbed into the driver seat and turned the ignition, the roar of the engine cutting through the silence. She looked at him once more before closing her door.

“I love you, Vanderwood. Maybe…in another life…”

She sighed and closed the door, turning so quick she launched a cloud of dust near him, and jetted down the dirt road. Her back lights grew dimmer and dimmer, till he couldn’t see them anymore.

He holstered his gun, and stared at the path she went down, hoping and praying…that no one would be able to find her. Even himself.

“Maybe in another life…”

*********

**“Love Me Not” V x Male!MC**

**(Angsty, but ends with some fluff)**

He couldn’t deny the feelings that had been welling up inside him for quite a while now. It felt stupid, un-needed; but he wanted to embrace them so much it made his whole being ache. Seeing the person you love, love some else…someone who wouldn’t let them love…and then try to love you?

Could it really work out in the end?

He knew he was completely different from V’s previous love. Gender was just the basic of it all, but the difference rang so loudly it made his head spin. How could V love him, when his love for Rika was so strong? He had kept pictures and letters…things they once shared. And he had to see it every time he entered their shared apartment. He didn’t want to be cold and tell V to get rid of them; he understood the significance of what they had, even if it did hurt his heart. Even the RFA, the foundation he worked with, was a product of their lives together.

It made him feel inadequate; unworthy. And he hated it with every fiber of his being.

He was thankful that V welcomed him into his home with open arms…even a loving kiss. It was bliss being with him. But he never felt that he was helping him fill a void that was still eating at his heart. He saw it every. Day. The way he would sit at his easel and stare at the whiteness there, trying to come up with an idea for his painting; but the moment he would see an old picture of Rika, inspiration would strike. It wasn’t like that when he would look at pictures of them together…

It was after several weeks of debating, that he came to a final decision. He was going to leave. He was going to set V free from him. It seemed like the only way that V could find true happiness…despite letting go of his own. He felt that he was making V care for him through pity, and he didn’t want that for either of them.

Packing a bag of the things he owned, he waited for evening, noting that V had fallen asleep in his chair at his easel. Good. This would be easier for him to leave. He made his way to the door, slowly clicking the locks open, and stepping out into the dark street…

“MC. Where are you going?”

Dammit.

He turned around, looking down at his feet, as V stepped up to him. His exceptional hearing was still intact, even after his eyes had been made better by the surgery; he should have known better that it would have helped him get caught.

“What’s going on? Where are you going?” he repeated the question, looking him over, shifting uncomfortably when he noted the bag in his hands.

“I’m leaving, Jihyun.” Blunt. Plain and simple.

“Why?”

The sadness in his voice made his shoulders heavy with guilt; but he knew he couldn’t back down now.

“I don’t…I don’t think you can ever truly love me, Jihyun. Not the way…you loved Rika…”

A silence hung between them for a moment, till MC continued.

“I see how you hold onto her images, her things…and I understand what they mean to you. I would never want to take that away from you. But…I can’t bring myself to accept being in that shadow. So, it’s easier…for me to just leave, and let you have what makes you happy, instead of trying to replace it.”

He could feel the tears stinging his as with each word he spoke, and he refused to look up. He closed his eyes tight when he heard his clothes rustling, coming closer. Hands gripped his shoulders and it took every fiber of his being to not jerk away. The hands slid to his back, up to his shoulders, and he felt himself being pressed against.

V was hugging him. Close and tight.

His eyes opened, and he felt his hand release the bag, hearing it hit the floor with a soft thud. He moved his arms to wrap around him in return, burying his face in the man’s neck.

“MC. Please believe me. You are not in anyone’s shadows. Especially not hers.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, as V continued.

“Yes. She meant a lot to me. Yes. She inspires me. But in a far different way than you think.

”He let him go slowly, keeping his hands on MC’s shoulders as he looked into his eyes.

“Her pictures remind me of how I was. The ideas I had and the things I did. They remind me of how much I have changed. And how much more I still need to fix with myself. Having you here with me, has given me the biggest push to let that part of my life go. I never meant for it to seem that you weren’t special to me. MC, you are everything to me. You inspire me…to wake up in the morning. Seeing your face next to mine is like seeing sunlight for the first time.”

He slid his hands down his arms, taking his hands in his own.

“I love you, MC. Please. Stay.”

He couldn’t hold the tears back any longer, as they streamed down his face. He wrapped his arms around V’s shoulders, sobbing, although in happiness. It was everything he needed to hear, and more.

His past was with him, but he knew the future would be with him from then on.

*****

**“Jagiya” Zen x Fem!MC NSFW**

“Zen…please…I can’t wait any longer!”

She wiggled under his touched, as his fingertips brushed along her tensing nipples. His mouth as at her neck, nibble the sensitive skin there, as he rolled his hips so his clothed cock brushed against her middle. A chuckled rolled from his chest as he shifted a bit to be hovering over her.

“No patience, my princess? You want you’re knight to fuck you already?”

His words seemed to send shutters right to her core and she let out a high groan, rubbing herself against him. His hands made their way down to her hips and held her still, continuing his torture on her middle. She could feel the stiff presence there, and bit her lip as she tried to fight free of his grasp and press against him more. He gave her hips a squeeze, letting his nails slightly sink into the flesh there.

“Patience, jagiya~. Don’t you want to make this last? You know my cock will only throb for you.”

He moved one hand between them, pushing the fabric of her panties to the side, and slipped a single digit in to her already drenched core. Her muscles contracted immediately around his finger, and he gave a small groan at the feeling.

“So wet. So ready. Should I give you what you want now, jagiya?”

She nodded furiously, the bit on her lip tightening as she felt his finger push further in and curl. When it made contact with a sweet spot, she released her lip and gave a loud moan, turning her head into the pillow.

“My, my, so sensitive!”

He pulled away from her, and she whimpered, her hips wiggling anxiously against him. He undid his belt buckle, the clinking like bells in her ears, and undid the zipper to his jeans, letting his swollen cock free from its confines. He leaned over to the nightstand, pulled open the drawer and grabbed a little packet out of it, ripping it open with his teeth. She watched him remove the condom from it, and slide it along his girth. He gave her a small smirk when he reached the base, the muscles of his length twitching.

“Ready for this to be inside you?”

Before she could give a proper answer, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Her mouth opened in a silent cry and she slammed her eyes shut tight as he got to the hilt. He could feel her muscles already contracting around him, and he kept still, just enjoying the feel of her body pulsing around his length.

“You fit me like a glove, jagiya. So warm and tight…unnnf…”

He leaned his head down and kissed her, finally moving his hips to exit her, only to slam right back in. He swallowed her moans, slipping his tongue in to wrap around hers while sealing his lips to hers. His hands were at her hips once more, moving their angle to push himself in as deep as he could go. She could see stars behind her closed lids, with every hit he made against the deep spot in her core.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her orgasm, tearing away from the kiss to wrap her arms tight around his shoulders, his name reverberating off the walls; but he slowed his pace soon after, still firm and full inside her, letting her come down from her high.

“Don’t think that was the only one you’d get,” he teased, pressing his forehead to hers. He pushed in slightly, causing her to whimper and her toes to curl at his shins.

“I plan to keep you underneath me all night, jagiya…”

*********

**"Valentine's Day" Saeran x Male!MC**

**(Fluff, no nsfw in here!)**

There really wasn’t much to today, as he sat at his table, scrolling through his social media account on his phone. So many of his friends were posting about dates and gifts and having a ‘special someone’ to share Valentine’s with. Hell, even his single friends were celebrating being single and wanting to get together to have drinks and such.

While they were all out and about, having a merry little day, he was sitting in his apartment, moping and hating this holiday. He had been without a S/O for a while; his last relationship not ending so well. Honestly, he didn’t want risk reliving that; but at the same time, it really did suck being alone on days like these, as much as he hated to admit it.

He spent a bit scrolling through the messenger, reading Zen’s messages about his special ‘Valentine’s’ performance happening tonight, and how Yoosung apparently was planning on asking some girl out to go see it; needless to say, Zen suddenly became his wing man, and the chat soon shifted to how to pick up and ‘woo’ a girl. He rolled his eyes and left the chat, only to find he had gotten some text messages from Saeran.

His eyes widened slightly; of all people to message him? He opened the texts and read them.

_/Saeran: Hey MC, what’re you up to?_

_/Saeran: Saeyoung is annoying the shit out of me with MC1 so I’m gonna head over to your place_

Wait, wait, wait, he was coming here!? No-no-no-!

There was a knock at his apartment door and he froze in sheer panic. His place was a mess! He couldn’t have a guest over and-

Another knock. Frick.

He swallowed his nerves and walked over to the door to open it. Saeran stood in the door frame, holding a bag and a box. A box with small, red bow on it. He looked at it quizzically, before Saeran pushed him slightly.

“C’mon man, this shit is heavy,” he grumbled, walking in and placing his things on the table. MC walked up behind him, still eyeing the things he brought as he started taking them out of the bags.

There were two lunch box meals, a tub of ice cream, and a bottle of some kind of sparkling juice. The confusion was apparent on his face when Saeran turned to him, handing him one of he box meals.

“Figured since I was coming over I could bring some snacks and stuff,” he said giving a little shrug, as he sat, making himself at him and opening his lunch box.

MC, not able to do much else, sat across from him and opened his own box. They ate in silence for a moment, till Saeran pushed the box across the table to MC. He looked down at it, than back up at him, slightly concerned.

“It’s for you, doofus.”

 _Doofus_? Was that necessiary? Well, guess it was something he should expect from Saeran. Though he sure wasn’t expecting a _gift_ from him. He pulled the box towards him, and undid the bow, allowing the box to open. Inside it was a decent sized cake, that had small candy hearts and a card set to the side. He looked up at Saeran once more, who this time was averting his eyes, a slight tint to his cheeks.

He picked up the card and opened it, reading the inside:

_Happy Valentine’s Day, MC. I’m sorry things went wrong for you before, but I hope I can try to help make them better. Also you better enjoy this cake since…I made it myself._

_-Saeran_

His face broke into a huge grin as he put the card down, bolted around the table, and wrapped his arms around Saeran’s shoulders. He struggled at first, fighting the hug; but eventually gave up, allowing MC to cuddle into his shoulder more.

He gave a sigh, and a small smile spread across his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Saeran.”

“To you too…doofus.”

*********

**"Omega's Heat" Saeran x MC x Seven NSFW-Ish!**

**(Please, if you do not like the ABO demograsphic, do not read this portion, it was a request and is being respected a such.)**

hey both could tell something was up with their omega. Both being alphas, they could literally pick up the scent that she was beginning to go into the first stages of her heat. She would come up close to Saeyoung while he was working at his computer, sitting on his lap and rutting against him without really thinking about it. She would make slight whimpering noises when Saeran would give her even the smallest of pets.

Yes, it was definitely hitting them pretty hard.

Usually, there was a discussion between the two boys on who would help her ‘relieve’ the issue, and even on occasion they would decided to share her as well. During those times, it was almost like a competition on who’s knot would catch her first, and they had the privilege of curling up with her til the knot swelling died down.

Saeran was more primal, nipping and biting, pinning her underneath him. He loved to lap at her slick, making her wiggle and whine for him to take her. He was rough and deliberate with her, making sure she felt every inch of him, especially when he knotted her. His knot usually took the longest to die down, and he was definitely a cuddler, but loved to leave bite marks all over her.

Saeyoung on the other hand was a whiny mess, whimpering and lightly nipping her whenever he had the chance to take care of her. Sometimes he would take things too slowly for her, to the point where she would try to take control; but when doing this, he’d usually let his alpha show, growling at her and keeping her still underneath him. She’d whine and wiggle at his tongue teasing her slit, licking his lips clean of her slick. He have an agonizingly slow pace at the beginning, but he’d pick the tempo once he heard her whimpering and whining more. His knots didn’t last as long his brother’s, but he loved to just stay curled up at her side, nuzzling her and licking at her neck.

Her heats usually lasted several days, almost a week; and the boys would also take turns helping her deal with it as well. They sure as hell didn’t mind helping their precious omega with her needs.~

*********

**(Will add more as I write them up!)**


End file.
